A modern archery bow typically comprises a central handle portion to which are attached a pair of resilient limbs. The limbs are bent out of their relaxed position and held in place by a bow string or cable or both attached between the distal ends of the limbs. The limbs maintain the bow string under tension. If the bow is a compound bow then it may include pulleys and/or cams mounted at the ends of the limbs, as is known in the art.
In a modern compound bow the bow string is typically maintained under sufficient tension, even when the bow is not drawn, that it is not easily possible by hand to take off a bow string or cable or to replace the bow string or cable with a new bow string or cable. Bow presses are used for this purpose. A bow press typically comprises a stand which holds the bow and a mechanism which draws the limbs toward each other in a degree sufficient to release the tension on the bow string. The bow press holds the bow in this configuration and permits the bow string to be removed and replaced. An example of such a bow press is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,389.
There also exist portable bow presses, but these are typically difficult to use, and require that the user be strong.